King Ghidorah vs. Ridley
Description If regular dragons weren't bad enough, these two chaotically evil examples who serve as the protagonist's archenemy, have a robotic form and just won't stop coming back for more hail from none other than space itself. Which monster will end the other's reign of terror? Interlude Hiro: We all know space as the expanse that exists beyond the Earth and between celestial bodies. It is home to many, many things - black holes, supernovas, stars, planets different from our own in many ways... and two psychopathic, nigh-unkillable dragons that serve as Godzilla and Samus Aran's respective archrivals. MBStarscream: King Ghidorah, the three-headed planet-killing chimera of the galaxy. Hiro: And Ridley, the beastly leader of the Space Pirates. I'm Hiro Hamada. MBStarscream: I'm MBStarscream. Hiro: And it's our job to examine both warriors' strength, abilities, weapons, and weaknesses to see who would win in a fight. King Ghidorah Hiro: 5,000 years ago, an advanced civilization was living on Venus. Both culturally and in aspects of scientific knowledge, the race was advanced beyond what humanity would achieve far into the future. Fate, however, was cruel to the civilization, as they caught the attention of a space demon whose only perceived aim was pure destruction. MBStarscream: Landing on the planet, King Ghidorah proceeded to wipe the population out before continuing his onslaught in space. Seething with carnage in his blood, the golden demon concealed his form in the confines of a blazing meteor. Crossing the black voids of space, his destination was a new world to purge and decimate. Hiro: Eventually, the meteor came crashing to Earth, cuz, well, that's just our luck. Upon breaking free, Ghidorah proceeded to terrorize Japan, destroying various cities with his deadly Gravity Beams. Mothra arrived in Japan to try and convince Godzilla and Rodan to join forces with her to stop Ghidorah, but the two monsters refused and decided to keep fighting each other. MBStarscream: Unable to get their heads out of their asses, Mothra attacked Ghidorah on her own, and was mercilessly beaten. Inspired by Mothra's courage, Godzilla and Rodan entered the battle, and together the three monsters were able to drive Ghidorah back to outer space. ''' Hiro: Greatly angered by his thwarted advents he swore to bring, the King of Terror flew to another planet; consequently, one that was unknown to the populace of Earth. A planet on the dark side of Jupiter named Planet X. Living on this world were a race of machine-like beings known as the Xiliens. Seeing the monster as a perfect tool for their future plans, they captured the demon. Following the next steps of their plan, they sent out radio waves to Earth, alerting mankind of their existence. '''MBStarscream: The Xilien's leader, the Controller of Planet X, asked if the Xiliens could "borrow" Godzilla and Rodan and use them to protect Planet X from Ghidorah. The people of Earth complied and allowed the Xiliens to transport Godzilla and Rodan to Planet X, where they encountered Ghidorah. After a brief battle, Godzilla and Rodan sent Ghidorah into a retreat. The Xiliens thanked the Earthlings, and kept Godzilla and Rodan on Planet X. Hiro: Later, the Xiliens revealed that they planned to conquer and colonize the Earth for its resources, and threatened to unleash Godzilla, Rodan, and Ghidorah, who were all under their control, on the Earth. When humanity refused to yield, the Xiliens unleashed all three monsters, who began to wreak havoc. Using special electromagnetic wave technology, the people of Earth were able to sever the Xiliens' control over the monsters and later destroy the Xiliens' invasion forces with sound waves. The monsters regained consciousness and began to fight again. Eventually, all three monsters toppled into the ocean. Ghidorah flew out of the water and retreated back to space, while Godzilla and Rodan disappeared for the time being. MBStarscream: In the year 1972, a group of aliens called the M Space Hunter Nebula Aliensbegan a plan to invade the Earth by controlling Ghidorah and a cybernetic monster called Gigan. The Nebulans unleashed both monsters in Tokyo, where they caused untold destruction. Godzilla and his ally Anguirus arrived to try and fight the space monsters off, but were at a tremendous disadvantage. Hiro: Before Ghidorah could finish his arch-enemy, a group of humans were able to destroy the Nebulans' base, severing their control over Gigan and Ghidorah, leaving the two monsters confused and disoriented. Godzilla and Anguirus seized the opportunity and fought back, eventually forcing Gigan and Ghidorah to retreat back to space. MBStarscream: After Ghidorah's most recent defeat, an alien race called the Garogas, who claimed to have created Ghidorah in the first place, took control of him and enlisted him along with Gigan in the ranks of their Terror-Beasts, which they used to attack and destroy various planets. Ghidorah was utilized by the Garogas to invade Earth on multiple occasions, but was defeated by the hero Zone Fighter. Ghidorah was one of few Terror-Beasts that was not killed by Zone Fighter, while his former ally Gigan did meet his end at the hands of Zone Fighter. Hiro: Near the end of the 20th century, Earth was invaded by an alien race called the Kilaaks, who attempted to mind-control all of Earth's monsters and use them to wipe out human civilization. When the humans managed to free the monsters from the Kilaaks' control, the invaders unleashed their trump card to destroy the Earth monsters, Ghidorah. Ghidorah confronted the Earth monsters at Mt. Fuji, and despite being greatly outnumbered was able to hold his own for most of the battle. MBStarscream: Eventually, Ghidorah was knocked onto the ground when he was kicked in the back by Gorosaurus, allowing Godzilla and his allies to stomp him to death. After Godzilla destroyed the Kilaak's base, the ground below Ghidorah split open, and the dragon's lifeless body fell into the fiery pit below, which then exploded, destroying the King of Terror for good. Hiro: But that hasn't stopped Ghidorah from being the most persistent of Godzilla's foes, making his return in the Heisei, Millennium, post-Millennium and MonsterVerse continuities, albeit with altered origins from his debut. He has had a number of changes made to himself over the years, but most of his traditional battle characteristics have remained the same. MBStarscream: With those big wings of his, Ghidorah 'i's able to fly up to speeds of Mach 3 in the Earth's atmosphere. He exceeds this speed while flying through space. In Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster and Rebirth of Mothra III, Ghidorah can encase himself within a meteorite while traveling from planet to planet. In Godzilla vs. Gigan, he encases himself in a large diamond-like structure while traveling through space. In Rebirth of Mothra III, Ghidorah is able to fly even with the loss of one of his wings using a zero gravity field. Hiro: Ghidorah's most famous ability is the golden lightning bolt-like Gravity Beams he spits from his three mouths. These beams are roughly equal in power to Godzilla's Atomic Breath, and are capable of causing large-scale explosions when fired at buildings. In Rebirth of Mothra III, the mature King Ghidorah could also combine all three Gravity Beams into a single devastating attack. He can also produce hurricane-force winds by flapping his wings, which are capable of blowing away buildings and knocking other kaiju off their feet. MBStarscream: In Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah, Ghidorah constricted his necks around Godzilla in an attempt to strangle him, causing him to foam at the mouth. Ghidorah has also been seen using this ability in various games and comics. And size sure means toughness. Hiro: Ghidorah is usually portrayed as being extremely durable and resistant to damage, often to an extent close to Godzilla. He withstands conventional weaponry with no noticeable effect, and can even shrug off point-blank blasts from Godzilla's Atomic Breath. In Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah, he survives having his middle head decapitated and his wings shredded, and remains alive but comatose for over 200 years laying on the sea floor. In Rebirth of Mothra III his mature form cannot be damaged at all by Mothra Leo's attacks until the latter transforms into Armor Mothra. In Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack, Ghidorah's durability is reduced, but he still survives being knocked out by Godzilla multiple times and withstands multiple blasts from his Atomic Breath. MBStarscream: Ghidorah tends to use his durability to his advantage, as he often prefers to escape from a battle that he can't win before he suffers more injuries than necessary. He's also got a wicked ability to regeneration, like the time he regenerated his entire body from a severed tail that was cut off by Rainbow Mothra in the past. It is suggested in an informational book about Rebirth of Mothra III that Ghidorah could still regenerate from the wing that is cut off by Armor Mothra in their final battle. So where's Rebirth of Mothra IV, huh? Hiro: His scales can manipulate the light from projectiles to form a protective barrier, and he can shoot six bolts of electricity from each of his wings. He can also create a dome that allows objects to pass through, yet has a corrosive effect when they try to leave. The dome's exterior is laced with tentacles that pull outside victims inside. Living creatures inside the dome slowly have their life-force drained and transferred to Ghidorah. MBStarscream: Ghidorah can also teleport smaller beings inside his dome, and can i'n'stall a weak mind control on other beings susceptible to it. In GMK, Ghidorah can release a strong electric shock through his bite and form a golden round energy shield that deflects Godzilla's Atomic Breath. Ghidorah can release this energy shield and send it colliding with the ground, which will cause a massive explosion. Hiro: In Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster, while encased in the meteorite, Ghidorah had the ability to generate what appeared to be magnetic fields that varied in strength from time to time. While it was never stated directly what purpose they served, it was stated that they were somehow connected to its powers. It seems possible that Ghidorah used them as a form of levitation. In Zone Fighter, Ghidorah seems to retain his control over gravity, managing to suspend several cars midair above a research institute. MBStarscream: In the Game Boy Advance video game Godzilla: Domination!, Ghidorah has two new, never-before-seen fighting abilities: first, the ability to emit devastating magnetic beams from his mouth, and second, the ability to produce a powerful magnetic pull around him which will draw nearby monsters closer and injure them. Ghidorah is able to maintain the presence of his magnetic pull for roughly ten seconds before halting the attack and needing to recharge in order to reuse the attack. Hiro: In Godzilla: King of the Monsters, Ghidorah's dermal layer is covered with traces of gold which act as a conductor that carries bioelectrical currents throughout his body. He has an electro-receptor molecular biology and can conduct electrical currents, make water vapor heat up to extreme levels, and create localized storm systems, otherworldly tempests of thunder and lightning. He can also fire bolts of lightning from the tips of his wings. MBStarscream: The spikes on Ghidorah's tails can be used to create a rattling sound as a form of intimidation, similar to a rattlesnake, and each of his heads are very nimble and quick, able to lash out and quickly strike a target such as Godzilla, similar to a snake lashing out. Hiro: There's a reason why Ghidorah is the one who is widely considered to be Godzilla's ultimate nemesis and among his greatest challengers, alongside the likes of SpaceGodzilla, Destoroyah, Gigan, Hedorah, Monster X and Mechagodzilla, but he still has major weaknesses of his own. First, his lack of arms give him a HUGE combat disadvantage. MBStarscream: Ghidorah can't grab, block, or make sandwiches without arms. And his weak spots like his wings and heads can easily be wounded by an attack powerful or hot enough. Hiro: Plus, Ghidorah has been defeated and out-maneuvered by skilled fighters multiple times, as shown by his six defeats to Godzilla and two deaths at the hands of Mothra Leo. His size and body make him clumsy, so a quicker opponent could be useful to fight him. MBStarscream:: But hey, this guy is OP as all heck, so they had to give the badass some weaknesses. Better hope you don't look up and see this guy flying through the sky and doin' his thing, cuz that'll mean only one thing: You. Are. Screwed. Godzilla and King Ghidorah are both seen charging at one another in fits of rage, ready for lethal combat. Ridley Hiro: Next to nothing is known of Ridley's pre-military background, if in fact he even had any, but it is safe to say that he made his way up the ranks until finally he was designated military leader of the Space Pirates, or took the role by force. He also appears to have been held in considerable favor among members of High Command. MBStarscream: Gray Voice said that he corrected Ridley's "genetic flaws" with Chozo technology, though the extent of this modification is unknown. Ridley is also outfitted with at least one cybernetic implant prior to becoming Meta Ridley, as he has a transmitter located at the base of his skull that allows his minions to communicate with him. Hiro: One day, Ridley conducted a massive raid with the main goal being to steal the planet's Afloraltite, but he also allowed his soldiers to destroy whatever they wanted. During the raid, he met a three-year old girl holding her pet Rabbilis Pyonchi. This little girl was named Samus Aran, and she and Ridley would have a long history together. Amid all the destruction, little naive Samus went up to and asked to befriend Ridley. MBStarscream: Initially feeling pity towards her, Ridley promptly decided to kill her, despite thinking that she was "so cute". Before he could strike, however, Samus' motherpushed her out of the way at the cost of her own life. Ridley was largely unphased by this action, however, as he simply intended to torch everything due to no longer needed to hold back upon gaining access to the Afloraltite. Meanwhile, Samus's father destroyed the supplies the pirates were after, but was himself killed in the blast. Hiro: Ridley also appeared to be injured by the wreckage, but he survived, later claiming to have survived by consuming the flesh of the deceased humans and regrowing his own cells. Little did Ridley know that by orphaning the young Samus, he unknowingly created his own worst enemy - a fatal mistake that would eventually cost him his life after many battles between bounty hunter and monster. MBStarscream: But he ''certainly ''doesn't go down without a serious fight. What's cool about Ridley is that he's basically a space Charizard. But unlike Charizard, Ridley doesn't spew fire from his mouth, he shoots plasma. And also sometimes fire. Hiro: He also has the ability to fly, of course, what with him being a dragon, and can obviously use his claws and even his tail for attacks not unlike a Xenomorph. But his most fascinating aspect is his skin. Ridley is able to change the pigments of it and harden it for extra defense. This also allows him to camouflage with his surroundings. And despite being a bloodthirsty monster who enjoys nothing more than the death of others and destruction, making him seemingly mindless in nature, Ridley is actually an intelligent battle tactician, winning many battles against other powerful monsters through clever strategy. MBStarscream: Aside from making himself... ahem... hard if he wants to, Ridley can heal from damage fairly thanks to some fine regeneration. He can't heal severe injuries, however, and has to chow down on human flesh to stay in one piece. Hiro: Even with all these abilities, Samus was eventually able to rid the galaxy of Ridley's tyranny in the depths of Norfair, but the fight had only just started. The Space Pirates gathered Ridley's remains and replaced what was missing with cybernetics, successfully resurrecting him while giving him new power and a new name to fear: Meta Ridley. MBStarscream: Once he was recreated as Meta Ridley, his attacks were also upgraded. His speed was highly boosted with new wings, and his new armor is extremely durable. ''' Hiro: One of his weapons are missiles, he can shoot multiple missiles at once, but can also shoot one at a time. A tactic he uses at times is hiding behind something and later popping up and shooting missiles, but at times also goes all in. He can also use powerful beams and lasers, at times when he flies and fires missiles, he might fire lasers and beams too. '''MBStarscream: But, when Meta Ridley further infuses himself with Phazon, he transforms into his even more powerful form: Omega Ridley, people! Hiro: After getting exposed to the Phazon, his armor got upgraded and made it much more durable, however, despite being upgraded in such a huge way, he did get an injury from when he fell from Norion that didn't fully heal, which is his only weak spot during this form. During battles, he will try to protect this injury as good as he can, requiring Samus to shoot and paralyze him in order to leave the injury open for other attacks that can defeat him. MBStarscream: While this form is dominant in terms of fighting skills, compared to Meta Ridley, the Omega form doesn't seem to have much mechanical modification at all. The reasoning for this is most likely that the exposure to Phazon made the mechanical modification slowly fall out of his body, and while Ridley isn't portrayed as a tragic character, it is possible that Ridley could have been suffering drastically during this process. Hiro: Ridley is a very vicious opponent for any hero to face. Often at times, he leaves the nearly fearless Samus Aran dead in her tracks, and for good reasons too. Ridley is extraordinarily durable, even without toughening his skin. He's capable of effortlessly surviving in 950x gravity, which is at least 86,100 metric tons. MBStarscream: So he's like, unstoppable, right? Hiro: Not even close. He may seem that way, but believe me, he isn't. He's died multiple times at the hands of Samus, but is always back sooner or later. However, despite seemingly learning from his mistakes, he has never won a single fight against Samus. MBStarscream: He's not even cool like Doomsday. You know, he does comes back, but doesn't become immune to what killed him last time. Doomsday totally should've been Ghidorah's opponent if you ask me. Hiro: Well, he isn't, cuz Doomsday already fought Ultron Sigma. And he is definitely a Cunning God of Death whose wrath shouldn't be wished upon one's worst enemy. Ridley is shown burning down K-2L and laughing, clearly enjoying the suffering and destruction he is inflicting. Fatal Fiction Mario flips a coin. Hiro: Well, this fight's setting goes in favor of Ghidorah, but whose archenemy will survive this duel between alien dragons of pure evil, Godzilla's, or Samus Aran's? MBStarscream: That's an obvious question if I ever heard one. ---- Osaka, Japan Samus Aran's Gunship had been now set on a crash course. The bounty hunter did all she could to steer her ship out of harms way, but to no avail as it crashed through one of the many buildings in the area before proceeding to crash onto the roof of another building. Samus ejected from her ship before it could make contact with the building's top, and the gunship slid off the roof roughly before falling down and eventually crashing onto the ground. She landed on the floor beneath her, her Varia Suit on, and her eyes set to the sky. Whoever shot her down certainly would be smart enough to come in and finish the job. At almost incomprehensible speeds, a large figure swooped in and grabbed her, then proceeded to slam her into a window of a nearby building before forcibly dragging her across the windows, bricks, and concrete. After being dragged through the last window, Samus was thrown away, then her attacker followed this up by shooting balls of flame at the bounty hunter. After the successful collision followed up by an explosion, Samus was sent downwards almost immediately. She crashed onto a car and bounced off of it, then crashed into yet another car, forcing said car to move backwards, crashing into the car behind it. Samus was breathing at a quick rate as everything that had happened was a bit to take in. She sat up and noticed that part of her armor had been torn off, and other parts were burnt badly. She could feel that a couple of her bones had been broken, one in particular being the arm she used for her arm cannon. Multiple people around the scene started running for their lives. One unfortunate man was crushed when the space pirate known as Ridley landed. Ridley started to walk towards Samus, completely ignoring the man he had just squashed. He pushed the cars out of the way, and, despite the broken arm, Samus lifted her arm cannon and aimed at Ridley. No amount of broken bones would stop Samus, not now at least. She started charging up a plasma shot, but Ridley grabbed her arm cannon and redirected the shot towards a building, nearly blowing the top off of it. Ridley lifted Samus up by her arm, watching her struggle to escape his iron grip. "I've waited so long for this. After all I've been through to kill you, I finally will succeed." Ridley said. He opened his mouth so he could blast plasma out and end Samus once and for all...but he noticed something peculiar. People were running away, which was natural in this situation, but what caught Ridley's attention was the direction they were running. A lot of people were still running past Ridley and not away from him. So then, Ridley had wondered, what were they truly running from? The space pirate's question was answered soon enough as the ground beneath him began to shake. Ridley started to turn around, his hand still clenched around Samus' arm cannon. What stood before him was something nearly unspeakable. It was unlike anything he had seen before. An absolutely massive armless, bipedal, golden-scaled, bat-winged dragon with three heads and two tails with spiked bludgeons at their tips was walking through the city, letting out a cackling roar from all three of his mouths. This monster was unknown to Ridley, but the whole world came to know the monster simply as King Ghidorah. Ridley crushed Samus' arm cannon before throwing her away, letting her smash into a couple more cars. Ridley flapped his wings and lifted off the air, which had immediately reached Ghidorah's attention. Ghidorah stretched back a bit before letting out another cackle, which didn't phase Ridley at all. With a gust of wind, Ridley started to fly towards the King of Terror. FIGHT! Ridley stopped in the air and opened his mouth, then preceded to fire a ball of flames at Ghidorah. What would've been enough to blow the top of a building off only seemed like a minor nuisance to the Death Song of Three Storms. Ghidorah swung one of his heads at Ridley, whom swiftly dodged before landing on the monster's head. Ridley started spewing plasma from his mouth, but the attack couldn't get through Ghidorah's skin. Ghidorah angrily thrashed his head, throwing Ridley off of his face, then spun around, attempting to bludgeon the Space Pirate with his spiky-mace tails. Ridley, being the fast dragon that he is, swiftly dashed back, narrowly avoiding the hit. Ghidorah's throats and eyes started to glow before his Gravity Beams flew out of his mouths towards Ridley. The Cunning God of Death reacted to this by hardening his skin, but even then, Ridley was forced back by Ghidorah's attack almost instantly. He soon found himself crashing into the road, and the Gravity Beams pinned him in place. Despite the fact that Ridley hardened his own skin, the attack was overwhelming. The Golden King started to charge his Gravity Beams again, so Ridley had to act fast. With his wings, he lifted off the ground and started to fly towards Ghidorah once again. As he reached half way, Ghidorah released his attack once more, but Ridley swiftly maneuvered out the way, flying alongside the beams attended to hit him. His idea was simple; as soon as Ghidorah would move his heads to redirect his Gravity Beams towards Ridley, he'd move out the way so Ghidorah would miss. And it worked. Ridley dropped for a bit to avoid getting struck by the beams, then continued to make his way towards Ghidorah. Ridley made it to Monster Zero's stomach and started to fly upwards. Ridley toughened his claws, then started to slash at Ghidorah's skin as he made his way up. This time, though, he managed to tear through the skin. Ghidorah did not like this, despite the fact that it was like getting multiple paper cuts, so he tried to bite Ridley with his right head. Ridley, of course, moved out the way, but then landed on Ghidorah's middle head. He started to stab through it multiple times with his tail, then lifted off and flew to Ghidorah's left head, dragging his tail across his snout, cutting through Ghidorah's skin. Ghidorah roared as he turned towards Ridley. The glow from earlier returned in his throats and eyes, releasing his Gravity Beams afterwards. Ridley saw this coming, however, and flew away from the attack, but was then met with Ghidorah's tails immediately afterwards. Ridley stared falling, and he couldn't get himself to stop either. He helplessly crashed through a couple of buildings before hitting the road, bouncing off it, then crashing into a couple of cars and finally a lamppost before hitting a wall that managed to stop him from going any further. Ghidorah let out a roar as he presumed himself victorious. He turned away from where he had knocked Ridley away and started to charge up his Gravity Beams at a couple of buildings away from him. As he was about to unleash unspeakable hell upon everything before him, something hit him hard. Ghidorah barely reacted to it, but soon turned around to see what it was. Flying right in front of his sights was Ridley. However, he looked almost completely different. A type of armor was around his body, his wings were now slightly transparent, and a yellow glow illuminated from his mechanical chest. Meta Ridley opened up his mouth and fired a red beam of plasma at Ghidorah's face. It struck the tip of his nose, and the Supreme Ruler of the Cosmos reacted by raising his other heads up to his face to block the beam. Meta Ridley waited for this to happen, though, and when both heads were near, he flew towards them immediately. Meta Ridley landed on the back of Ghidorah's heads, intentionally creating a shockwave that pushed the kajiu's heads towards his face, making Ghidorah's own two hands strike him in the nose. With this approach, Meta Ridley managed to make Ghidorha stagger a bit, but to add insult to injury, Meta Ridley quickly flew downwards to Ghidorah's legs at speeds one could not comprehend, and did the same trick as before. He slammed onto Ghidorah's left leg, creating a shockwave afterwards. The force given off threw Ghidorah off, making the Demon of the Galaxy tumble down. Ghidorah crashed into a couple of buildings, which had collapsed under his immense weight. Meta Ridley marveled at his accomplishment. Knocking a monster of Ghidorah's size was quite the feat, and Ridley savored it quite a bit. However, immense hatred filled him when Ghidorah started to get right back up. "ARGGH! CAN'T YOU JUST STAY DOWN!?" Meta Ridley shouted, proceeding to fly towards him. Ghidorah stood up straight and saw Ridley coming at him, positioned to do another shockwave attack. Ghidorah wasn't going to let him do such an attack again, and grabbed Meta Ridley with his left hand, then he threw him into a nearby building that was miraculously still standing. Meta Ridley crashed through it, but stopped himself from moving any further by piercing the floor with his claws, successfully slowing himself down so he could use his wings efficiently once more. Meta Ridley landed and started moving forward towards the hole he had created. He viewed out the hole, and saw what destruction he and Ghidorah created to the city. But that didn't matter to him. He wanted Ghidorah dead, and lucky for him, Ghidorah wasn't far off. Ghidorah slowly rose into Ridley's sights, and Ghidorah spotted his smaller opponent. The Cunning God of Death started firing multiple missiles at Ghidorah, but none seemed to have affected him. Realizing this, Meta Ridley took off the ground and flew the opposite direction he was facing, but Ghidorah started flapping his wings before Ridley could make it to the other end of the building. Hurricane-force winds struck Meta Ridley in the back, making him crash through the wall, sending him flying. Meta Ridley fell to the ground, making nearly everything around him shake. Ghidorah started walking towards where Ridley had landed, unintentionally knocking down the building prior. Before he could reach the crash site, he saw Ridley raise up from the dust. But, like before, he looked different now. His appearance was a bit sleeker than his Meta form, but a strange form of energy radiated off of him. Omega Ridley wasted no time and immediately proceeded with a barrage of large and small fireballs at Ghidorah, accompanied by large beams of Phazon from his tail. Multiple explosions surrounded Ghidorah's body as Omega Ridley had unleashed a swarm of attacks upon him. But suddenly, red lightning pushed Omega Ridley back, and then Ghidorah blasted Ridley with his Gravity Beams once again. Omega Ridley swooped down to Ghidorah's feet and started to spew a mixture of fire and plasma on the ground, then he circled around the Devil, spreading the flames around him. Whilst doing this, Ghidorah tried stomping on Omega Ridley, but to no avail as Ridley moved too fast. Soon, Ghidorah was encased in a circle of flame. But Ridley's approach deemed completely pointless as Ghidorah simply walked through the flames. Omega Ridley growled in annoyance and started to fly towards Ghidorah, shooting more fireballs out of his mouth as he did. Ghidorah started turning around and swung his tails at Omega Ridley, who dropped out of the sky to avoid getting hit, and then continued to fly afterwards. Ridley landed in Ghidorah's back hard, creating a more powerful shockwave than before, and he actually managed to push Ghidorah forward a bit. Omega Ridley extended his claws that were now covered in Phazon, and he started to slash at Ghidorah's back, easily clawing through his skin. Omega Ridley then started spewing firearms plasma into the wound he had created. Ghidorah roared in pain and tried to get Omega Ridley off his back. However, his tails could not reach Omega Ridley's location. Omega Ridley started to stab his tail into the wound and started flying upwards to slice open Ghidorah's skin even more. To make things even worse, his tail started to fire the Phazon laser from before in the wound it was making. But to Ridley's surprise, Ghidorah just started walking, seemingly ignoring Omega Ridley's attempt. Omega Ridley continued to cut through Ghidorah's skin, but Ghidorah suddenly turned around the other direction. Now behind Omega Ridley was a building, and Ghidorah jumped back a bit, slamming Omega Ridley into the building, forcibly making him fall off Ghidorah's back. Ridley found himself being crushed as the building started to collapse in on itself. Ghidorah turned around and charged up his Gravity Beams, then fired them at the currently collapsing building, blowing it up completely. Ghidorah could not tell whether or not he had directly hit Omega Ridley, but it didn't matter. By this point, Omega Ridley should be dead. But to the kaiju's surprise, he wasn't. Omega Ridley flew out of the burning rubble and headed straight towards Ghidorah, firing more Phazon lasers from his tail has he did. But the beams did nothing, and Ghidorah grabbed Omega Ridley with his right head. Ghidorah proceeded to rip off Ridley's wings with his other head, tossing him into the air right afterwards. Ghidorah's middle mouth opened wide, firing a Gravity Beam out of it, and it pierced right through Omega Ridley's weak spot. Omega Ridley crashed onto the ground, and blood seeped out of his wounds. Ghidorah roared as he advanced, then grabbed Ridley in his left mouth and released a strong electric shock through his bite. When he was finished torturing Ridley this way, Ghidorah threw him into the air and effectively caught him by wrapping his necks around the Space Pirate, one around his stomach, one around his chest, and the last around his neck and head. Ghidorah squeezed and squeezed his opponent like a tube of toothpaste. The pressure built up more and more. Ridley's bones cracked until Ghidorah gave one final tug...which completely crushed Ridley. Bones were shattered, organs were crushed, and blood flowed out of Ridley's corpse. Ghidorah let go, watching as Ridley's body rolled down like a log. Ghidorah let out one final roar to the heavens. A roar of victory. FATALITY! Results MBStarscream: Oooooh, damn! Hiro: To be clear, this wasn't a complete spite match. Ridley held some surprising and not surprising advantages over Ghidorah that allowed him to keep up with Godzilla's three-headed nemesis for a good while. MBStarscream: There's of course the obvious like Ridley's more intelligent, he could fly faster, yadda yadda, but there's more into it. Hiro: The basic argument anyone could make is 'Ghidorah could stomp on Ridley and it would all be over'. And, while this is true, he couldn't exactly do it to Meta Ridley and Omega Ridley because of their strength. Ridley is able lift 81,600 metric tons, which isn't far off from the weight of Legendary's incarnation of Godzilla, which is 99,634 metric tons as of Godzilla: King of the Monsters, which Ghidorah is able to overpower. However, Meta Ridley and Omega Ridley are more powerful than base Ridley. So, theoretically, Meta Ridley and Omega Ridley could lift the weight of not only Godzilla, but Ghidorah's smaller incarnations that weigh less than he does in the MonsterVerse continuity. MBStarscream: As impressive as that is, though, there's really not much Ridley could do. While he was hard to hit due to his petite size and was many times faster than Ghidorah, none of those things matter since Ghidorah has had his fair share of scuffles with other flying monsters like Mothra, her son, Battra and Rodan, and he's had the advantage over those big flyers more often than not. Hiro: Ghidorah's also been able to hit fighter jets with size relative to Ridley's with no issue before, and both the flying kaiju and the jets are many times faster than Ghidorah. Again, Ridley possessed nothing Ghidorah hasn't seen before. Even with his Meta and Omega form, Ridley just wasn't well equipped to take down Ghidorah. In fact, his Meta and Omega forms have specific weaknesses. Sure, Ghidorah doesn't know what they are, but he still could unintentionally exploit them. MBStarscream: As a matter of fact, the difference between the two's durability is pretty clear cut. Ghidorah has survived things Ridley has never been shown to survive in, like getting hit by Zone Fighter's Meteor Missile Might, Godzilla's Atomic Breath point blank, Destoroyah's Micro-Oxygen Oxygen Beam, and drill missiles intended for Godzilla, right in the neck I might add. Meanwhile, all it takes for Samus to take Ridley down are some plasma shots and missiles. It's not like she ever needed to do anything over-the-top to kill Ridley. With all of this in mind, there wasn't much Ridley could do other than face a crushing defeat with dignity. Hiro: King Ghidorah wins. Advantages King Ghidorah (Winner) * Far stronger * Far more durable * More experienced * Is surprisingly a more skilled fighter * Has fought against flying monsters before that are a lot bigger than Ridley * Could easily overpower Meta and Omega Ridley Polls Who would you be rooting for? King Ghidorah Ridley Both Do you agree with the results? Yes No Both should've won Category:What-if Fatal Fictions Category:Video Games VS Movies Theme Category:Villain VS Villain Theme Category:Duel of the Monsters Theme Category:Duel of the Animals Theme Category:Small VS Big Theme Category:Wolverine-Man Category:Completed What-If? Fatal Fictions